


Mikasa Ackerman X Reader: Can't Stand To Say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa can't stand to say goodbye to the girl she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa Ackerman X Reader: Can't Stand To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story is shown from Mikasa's point of view.

"____!" I sobbed, hot tears rolling down my face, landing onto yours. The titan that had bitten you in half only moments ago lay several yards away, smoking and disintegrating. It had all happened so fast... It came out of nowhere... And now, you were here, dying in my arms. "Mi...kasa..." You said, barely a whisper. "I failed ____... I promised myself the day we got together that I would always protect you... And I failed..." You half smiled. "Its not your fault... Mikasa..." You began coughing violently, blood splattering all over your uniform. 

"Don't try to talk..." I said cupping your cheek with my hand. "I can feel myself... Slipping away... We have... To say... Goodbye..." Tears welled up again, and I began sobbing once more. "I can't ____! I can't stand to say goodbye..." "Then don't..." You said, tears welling up in your eyes as well. "My father always told me never to say goodbye... Instead, I say... Until we meet again..." I smiled tears still flowing. "OK ____... Until we meet again... I... I love you..." I...love...you too...Mikasa..." With those last words, you took your last breath, before all life left your eyes.


End file.
